I Was A Lot Of Fun In College
by lizteroid
Summary: A Tony and Kate fic. College, obviously. Rated T for now, will change.
1. Chapter 1

**I Was A Lot Of Fun In College: Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>She'd transferred from Indiana state, studying Law after her first year there, she'd found it to be too boring for even her. So, Kate had thus found herself studying Criminology and Social Sciences at the University of Southern Virginia. Although she'd requested a single room and had almost pre-paid for the room, Kate had been assigned to a room with a roommate.<p>

Opening the door, the first thing that graced her eyes was the poster of a half-naked Jane Seymour on the wall facing her. She swallowed and blinked, blushing before she cleared her throat, "Hello?" she called out before she looked around the shared dormitory, "Oh my God! Really?" she picked up the obviously masculine shirts, "I'm sharing with a guy? I'm rooming with a guy?"

"Tony." a voice spoke up from behind her, "Anthony DiNozzo and you are...Caitlin Todd?" he smiled, flashing his big trademark DiNozzo grin at her in a charming sort of way.

"Kate, and I'm not sharing my room with a guy. I'm sorry but it's just not going to happen." she shook her head and began to back out of the room, "I'm going to the administration office to sort this out."

"Can't we at least chat a little?" Tony asked her, moving closer to her as she backed away, "I mean, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other I would imagine."

Kate smirked a little and shook her head, "Not if I can help it..." she told him.

"Aw come on Kate, lighten up a little, it's college." Tony said, still with his Cheshire Cat grin, "We need to make friends for all of the college social events that'll happen."

"Social events?" she frowned.

"What rock have you been living under?" You've never heard of the college Spring Break or the ABC parties?" Tony asked, raking his eyes over Kate's body, taking in her figure.

Kate noticed this and she frowned, "Will you stop that?" she glared at him, pulling her jacket closer over her chest and swallowing gently as she watched Tony, "I don't think it would be a very good idea to get to know you better." Kate told Tony, as she grabbed for the handle of the door behind her, so she could leave.

Tony frowned and he shook his head; a girl who was not at all charmed by his smile and good looks? Something was obviously very wrong with this situation and with this Kate chick. Seriously wrong. He raised a brow before he spoke up, "No, no. I think it would. In fact, you should. I'm going to be on the police task force, I can totally protect you from all the guys who'll try and steal your heart."

"You mean guys like you?" she responded nonchalantly.

"A sense of humor, I like it." he smirked and chuckled, "I think we'll get along, you and me."

"If you by get along, you mean never see each other again, then I have to agree." Kate replied, Law school had taught her to have a sharp tongue and be quick witted.

A little while later on, Kate was just about ready to down with her lunch, she looked around the canteen for a place to sit down with someone who had a friendly face, but most of the view was blocked as a a group of about a dozen footballers stood up and dispersed around her. When they finally cleared, Kate saw one face she'd rather not sit by but, he pushed out the chair beside hom and he beamed to her, an invitation to sit.

Kate sighed and she rolled her eyes before walking over to sit with Tony, she sat down without a word but felt Tony's eyes upon her, "What?" she glared at him as she felt his smile upon her.

"I knew we'd end up sitting together at lunch, and sharing."

"We're not actually sharing lunch though, are we?" she pointed out, with a raised brow.

"Lunch, a table, a room, it's all the same." Tony winked to her.

"I am NOT sharing my room with you!" Kate shook her head.

"I checked with the administration office already, Kate. No more rooms at the inn. Looks like we're roomin' together." he smirked at her.

"I'm putting up a partition then, and you're taking down that poster of the semi-nude woman." Kate told Tony.

"A partition Kate? Get real!" Tony chuckled, "And her name's Jane Seymour."

"I have a feeling I'm going to need it...or perhaps not..." she a snide repsonse.

"Why? Do you want to be sharing my bed?"

"No, but I get the feeling you won't be using your bed very often, so I probably won't be needing a partition." Kate quickly smirked to Tony.

"Or, we'll be sharing a bed." Tony smirked and winked.

"Hm, we'll see. I don't think so." Kate shook her head, just as Tony grabbed his tray to leave.

"We'll see."

Kate scoffed as she watched Tony standing and leaving the canteen. Okay, she wasn't going to lie, but she did find Tony to be hot. Just he was Italian and well...Italian. She couldn't be dealing with that. No, Kate was a true, good Catholic girl, especially after the years spent at the school with all of the nuns. They, as well as her parents had instilled into she and her sister, Rachel that they should wait until marriage to breaks vows and values the Todd family had all been brought up with.

But, as she looked over Tony, watching his masculine swagger, she found herself biting her lip and daydreaming, reasoning with herself that this school year may not be so bad, while she was rooming with Tony DiNozzo.

A little later on, Kate made her way back to the room she was to be sharing with Tony, and she braced herself as she opened the door. The first thing she noticed was that there was now an empty space where the semi-nude Jane Seymour had once hung, in its place was one of Kate's bright pink heart-shaped Post-it notes reading; SPACE RESERVED FOR YOUR CHRISTIAN BALE POSTER! in Tony's barely legible scrawl.

Kate glared and she narrowed her eyes before swiping the Post-It note from the wall and turning, almost bumping straight into Tony's football amour chest, "You went through my things! What do you think you're doing?" she interrogated Tony, with obvious anger showing through.

Tony smirked and nodded to the empty space, "You told me to take down the poster, so, I did." je gave a shrug, nonchalantly before he once again raked his eyes over her figure.

"Will you stop that!" she demanded, sticking the Post-it with great force, to his chest, feeling the football amour under her hand, "I thought I made it clear not to touch my stuff, Tony!"

"Nope."

"No? Well now you know!" she glared at him with narrowed eyes before she hissed at him, "Next time, you lose an arm." she stepped closer, flicking her eyes between his before she then moved away. She moved over to her bed, glaring at Tony the whole time until he huffed and sat on his own bed.

"Look, katie, I thought you'd like it. I took my poster down, I just wanted to show you that I can respect your wishes should you ever want me to do something." Tony told Kate as he gave her a genuine smile.

'Don't let him see he's affecting you. Don't let him see!' her mind was screaming at her before she sighed and keeping her glare focused on him, she nodded, "Okay, but I will hurt you next time."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

Kate sighed gently after a hard day in classes and so she fancied going to blow off some steam in the school gym. She wanted to burn through some of her fatigue also and help her sleep better when she got back to the room. She set down her bag and folder onto her bed before she stripped off her jacket, folding it and placing it onto the end of her bed. Kate then moved towards her closet to get her gym bag and clothes out.

Just as Kate removed her jeans, as she was bent forwards, the door opened and there she was, wrestling the denim down her legs to get out of the jeans, "Well, you're basically ready for me." Tony smirked as he admired Kate's ass, looking over her toned, slightly tan thighs.

She whirled around and glared to Tony, watching as he drank in the sight of her body, toned from numerous hours of running and kick boxing. She then smirked, "Oh, you like what you see, Tony?" she decided to play a cruel game on him, even if a little of it was true. Her feelings for Tony.

Tony swallowed and he nodded a little, his tongue was sweeping over his bottom lip, "You know it." he said.

"Well, you should get used to it, you'll be seeing a lot more of me…in this dorm room." Kate smiled, seemingly innocently to Tony. She could see Tony's mind working over what she'd just told him and he couldn't wait to see more of her, if anything, he wanted to see all of her.

"We can make this a mutual activity, you know?" he then smirked, fingers moving to his belt at the front of his jeans.

"Oh, you think I want you?" Kate raised her brows.

"You…don't want me…?" Tony frowned and raised a brow in a similar fashion to Kate, except he was not smiling.

"No, I don't. I'll tell you that someone else has the privilege of seeing ALL of me…" she then smirked to Tony, letting him down even though she did want him. She just didn't want to get hurt by him, like she had been in the past.

"Oh, what's his name?" Tony questioned, "Maybe I know him, I know a LOT of people here."

'Yes, half of them you've probably slept with…' Kate said in her mind, but she answered Tony aloud with, "His name is Steve Adler. Steve Adler." she repeated his name again, reassuring herself that that was in fact the name of the guy who sat in front of her in her Economics lecture class, whom she had met only the day before.

Tony's face dropped and he just stared at Kate, "Steve Adler?" he questioned before he frowned.

"You don't know him?" Kate smiled.

"He's my best friend. He would have told me, Katie." Tony commented with obvious hurt showing in his eyes, "I mean he would have at least told me your cup size by now."

Kate blinked a little as she heard that Steve Adler was Tony's best friend, she had not expected that at all. She could have kicked herself for choosing Steve as her potential boyfriend, "Well, probably because he doesn't know my cup size yet…" Kate then smirked to Tony, finally slipping her feet free of her jeans as she looked to him.

"Oh, so you didn't make noise yet?" he asked, smirking.

"Not yet, but tonight, I think tonight we possibly will." Kate shrugged, "I mean, we have been together almost a week now. I guess it's about time to get horizontal, huh?" she smirked a little and lifted her jeans from the floor.

Tony nodded slowly as he processed their conversation, then he regained his famous DiNozzo smirk as he stared at Kate, his eyebrows dancing. Softly, he then asked Kate, "I need to know this, Kate, are you a top or a bottom?" he quickly asked her.

Kate swiftly glared at Tony and she sighed harshly enough to make her nostrils flare, "You'll just have to ask Steve, won't you?" she smirked, "I have to get ready, I'm going to the gym and maybe share the Jacuzzi with Steve afterward…" she grinned.

"Oh, the bubble tub. That's hot Katie." Tony smiled dreamily.

"While you've got your mind in the gutter, I'm going to change my clothes. In private." Kate glared, collecting the gym clothes and moving to the bathroom, closing the door before she hissed, "Tony! The seat stays down!"

He just rolled his eyes and lolled back on the bed before he then sighed, "Yeah, yeah." he was too busy trying to think of a way to somehow be some kind of voyeur on Kate and Steve's evening.

Soon, she came out of the bathroom dressed in her sports bra and lycra gym pants, that went to her calf. Kate just glanced to Tony and frowned. He looked hurt and she'd caused it. Looking to Tony again, Kate said quickly, "I have to go." and she grabbed the gym bag so she could make a quicker getaway from Tony.

He propped himself up on his elbows and sighed, "Tell Steve I said hi, would you?" he quickly flopped back against his pillow, letting out a tortured sigh.

"Bye." Kate quickly rushed out of the door and sighed as she heard it closing behind her. Looking down the corridor, Kate then spoke to herself, "Now to find Steve…" she then took off along the corridor, to find the room in which Steve Adler resided at this school.

Arriving at the door she'd been directed to by the administration assistant in the administration office, Kate rapped hard on the door and waited patiently for an answer. None came, so she rapped her knuckles on the wood again and waited, a little less patient this time.

"Hi?" a handsome, (nowhere near Tony's scale) young man stood in the doorway, looking to her, "Can I help you?"

"Well, it's a bit of a mutual help thing. You see, I room with your friend, Anthony DiNozzo and well…I guess he said we could both use a date, would you mind obliging?" she asked Steve cautiously.

"Could we talk inside?" Steve asked her charmingly.

"Sure, roomie not home?" she smirked a little and stepped inside when Steve stepped aside for her to enter.

"Nope, he's out at some dumb poetry reading thing."

"Right, I'll make this fast. Anyway, I kinda told Tony that we were dating…Your name was the first I thought of when he asked me who the guy was…" Kate smiled sheepishly to Steve, "Don't ask how or why, please…"

Steve smiled gently to Kate and nodded, "You're the girl who sits behind me in Economics, right?" he asked her gently, recalling her face from the class the previous day, he nodded again as he looked over her features and memorized them quickly.

Kate softly blushed and nodded to Steve, "Yes, although if you choose to do this, we should probably sit next to one another, make it more realistic. We don't have to so it for long…" she told him, "It was just for me to get out of something with Tony."

"What would it all entail anyway?" Steve asked her, raising a curious brow to Kate before smirking and nodded, "He asked you to sleep with him?"

"Well, we should probably be seen together quite a lot around campus, and maybe be seen together in front of Tony, and do some…couple things together." Kate suggested, tilting her head to Steve slightly, she still felt mortally embarrassed at the fact she'd actually went to find him and ask him for her favour.

"Couple things? Now we're talking!" Steve winked in his frat boy mentality.

"Couple things…oh!" Kate blushed and frowned a little, "I don't think so, at least not now." she told him quickly.

"So, because we're not being a real couple, we can't do that?" he asked her, frowning a but before he asked her, "But, if we were to become a real couple, we could do that?" he winked and perked up a little, like his friend Tony often did.

Kate grimaced a little and quickly smiled a little, "Well, there is a possibility we could, but lets not get too far ahead of ourselves, hm? Let's just see how it all goes." Kate looked to him and smiled, raising her brows in an expectant silence as she waited on Steve's reply.

"I guess we could do that." Steve agreed and gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Well, I guess, I should head to the gym, I should at least have a glisten when I get back to the room, and, I know if I don't, Tony will question me." she explained to Steve and nodded a little.

"I know what you get a great glisten from doing…"

"Don't even!" Kate glared, "You and Tony are as bad as one another!" she quickly hissed as she grabbed her gym bag and headed out of the room; déjà vu! This was all it was!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Kate gently sighed as she sat on her bed, waiting on Tony returning back to the room. She'd even semi-trashed the shared room to make it look as though she and Steve had had a real good time together. She lay in just her panties and an over-sized shirt, looking around the room with a satisfied smiled, she spied the bra and empty (but not used) condom wrappers on her night stand and the floor.

The handle twisted and Kate smirked, adding another notch into her plan as she moved her hand under the blankets and she sighed heavily just as Tony entered the room. She quickly looked up at him, hand still moved and feigned embarrassment before she bit her lip a little.

Tony's eyes darted around the room, surveying Kate's handiwork and spotting the bra on his bed. He didn't know what to do, except to stare at her a little and blink, "I'm guessing now, Steve knows your cup size…?" Tony quickly yet quietly remarked, a little downtrodden at the prospect of his best friend having slept with his hot roommate before he'd even gotten the chance to properly flirt with her.

"And, a lot more…" she smirked.

Tony nodded a little before he sat down on his own bed, right next to Kate's bra. He picked up the bra and dangled it between his fingers, "I think this is yours." he said, quickly spying her cup size in the process and he smiled internally, having figured it out.

Kate nodded and she sat up, "Yeah, I'll tidy this place up in a few minutes, I just need to relax a little. I'm spent."

"No kiddin'…" Tony mumbled and flung her bra at her.

Kate heard the sadness in Tony's tone and she frowned a little before she sighed, "You're not very comfortable with this, are you? I mean me, and Steve…and the sex?" she blinked slowly.

"You know what, Kate? I'm actually not. I'm hurt and I'm confused because you saw through me and because Steve didn't tell me you two are together." Tony shook his head and lowered it to look into his lap, "So, I'm just going to say it: I like you, Kate. I like you a whole lot." Tony paused, "I think Steve's a lucky guy to have a girl like you and that's all, I just…I thought you should know." Tony said, grabbing his towel, "I should take a shower."

Kate licked her lip a little to wet it before speaking up, but she stayed silent, deciding against it when she saw how Tony stood and entered the bathroom and closed the door over. She flopped back on the bed , against her pillow and she heard the shower starting up. Kate made her decision and she quickly lifted her hips, slipping her panties off and slipping into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Kate swallowed. She bit her lip as she watched Tony's blurred silhouette washing before she then lifted up her shirt, up and over her head, taking it off and letting it drop to the floor in a pool. Kate inhaled slowly and exhaled even slower before she pulled back the curtain. Tony just stood there, letting the water pour over his body, he turned and looked to Kate as he watched her stepping into the shower to be close to him. Still, as Kate joined him, Tony waited on her to make the first move.

She reached up and touched his cheek, caressing as she slowly moved her face towards his, closing the gap between their lips, her eyes locked on his. Kate blinked once just before their lips touched, "Please don't speak…" she whispered just as they shared their first kiss.

Tony allowed Kate to kiss him, feeling her soft lips against his own, he let his eyes close over and felt her hand moving softly, caressing over his cheek and then brushing back into his hair. Tony thought he was dreamed until he felt Kate pressing her body against his, the water from the shower still running over them, and the heat began to rise. As she pressed her hips against him, Tony opened his eyes to look at Kate.

She looked up at him and waited for him to speak. Kate blinked softly as she waited on him, he didn't speak up though so she spoke up first, "Tony…I know. I feel the same." Kate told him, looking deeply into his eyes. He still didn't speak up, "Tony, I'm not really with Steve…" she told him, wincing slightly before she looked over his body. Even looking at his physique, she could tell he was a footballer and she smiled appreciatively at his muscular chest.

"You're not?" he spoke up finally.

Kate swallowed and shook her head, "No…" she looked down to her stomach, "I just didn't want you hitting on me, like every other girl I've saw you hitting on." She looked back up at him and bit her lip cautiously, "But, that was before I got to know you. Now, I…I like you, I do."

"You do?" he tilted his head a little, "You really like me? Like, I like you?"

"I do, I like you, like you like me." Kate smiled gently and nodded slowly to him, "And, I'm sorry for lying to you, and getting Steve to do that too." Kate sighed but looked up as she felt Tony's hands on her sides, "I don't have to see Steve anymore…that's if you want to…" she bit her lip a little again and sighed softly, "But, I'd understand if you don't want to."

"No, Kate…I do." Tony nodded quickly, he didn't know whether he should get her back for what she'd done to him, or go with his actual feelings for her and act upon them while he had the chance, "The minute I saw you, I knew you'd be hard work, but I didn't care." Tony told her, "I wanted to be with you."

Kate looked to Tony, "You did?" she tucked back her stray, damp hair.

"I did." Tony nodded, "Then, when you came back that night and were dancing around to Run DMC in your panties and bra, that was something else…" Tony chuckled as he mentally recalled that memory, "That really was somethin' else!" he said, looking over her body, "And now, I've got to see you all…Steve never saw all of you, did he?" Tony asked Kate before he smiled slightly.

Kate blushed a little and shook her head, suddenly becoming self conscious around Tony, "No. No, Steve never saw any of me. You're the only one…well, not the only one, like only one in my life who's saw me…" she began to constantly speak, repeating herself occasionally, "I mean, I'm not a virgin or something, just here, while I've been at college, here. There hasn't been anybody yet…" she looked up at Tony, "Until now."

"I'm glad I've gotten this privilege then, Katie."

She blushed a little more and nodded, "Me too, I don't think I would have liked to have shown Steve." Kate giggled a little before adding, "I have a feeling he may not have been as appreciative as you are."

"I can be a lot more appreciative if you'd like me to be…" Tony winked a little and smirked to her, showing off his famous Anthony DiNozzo Jr smile and flashing his pearly white teeth to her, charming her.

Kate raised her brow at Tony, "Oh? And what would that entail?" she asked him, still standing close to him in the shower. Tony smirked back to her in reply and she blinked a little, "Already?" she questioned and tilted her head. Although she wanted Tony, she did not want to seem fast or easy, though she had kind of already branded herself with those labels when she'd told Tony that she was with his best friend, Steve, hinting that that is what she wanted.

Tony saw Kate's nervous and disbelieving expression and he shook his head, "I was playin' around."

"Tony, I do want to, just not yet." Kate sighed and looked to him, "Could we just lay together?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

The next morning, it was Tuesday again and she did not want to leave Tony's bed, but Tuesday meant time for Economics class and she had to go. Kate took her seat beside Steve, she'd since moved to sit beside him instead of behind him in this lecture. She waited patiently for him to enter the lecture hall and take his seat beside her. When he did, she smiled up at him gently and took out her notepad from her folder, the one she'd doodled all over; I [heart] Steve Adler! and CT [heart] SA…she totally regretted that move right now.

"Morning babe." Steve smiled to her, "You left early this morning, you go to the gym?" he asked her, pecking her cheek, in the short time they'd been 'dating' the two had worked up a number of lies to talk about in company of their friends or around others. Steve sat down beside her then and smiled to her, looking to her notebook, "Can I add something to that?" he asked Kate.

"Sure…" she handed her pen to him and then continued, "Yeah, I fancied getting off campus for a little, I went out to Dunkin Donuts. You know how much I love their iced coffees…" she smiled and watched his hand as he began to doodle on her notebook cover, just like her writing there.

Steve nodded as he listened to their fabricated story unfolding for the rest of the class, he smiled as he finished off what he was writing on her book, "So, what do you say?" he asked her, moving his arm out of the way for her to read what he'd asked, letting her read it before he asked her aloud, "Will you marry me Kate?"

Kate didn't know what had hit her. Was Steve just joking around, like they had planned to, or was he being serious? She had no idea, and she thought it was quite ridiculous, they hadn't even kissed properly and he was proposing. She looked to him, a little alarmed as people in the seats around them looked to her, awaiting her answer as anxiously as Steve was. Kate faltered a little and then broke into a smile, looking at him, "Of course…!" she giggled a little and waited on him to make the move, taking her cue from him.

Steve leaned in and he quickly kissed her lips before pecking her cheek numerous times, "Kate! You don't know how happy you've made me!" he told her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, looking down into her eyes, beaming at her.

"I know, same for me." Kate lied and nodded, gently resting her head on his shoulder as she sighed.

Their lecturer came in just at that moment as the tail end of the applause was dying out, and he clapped to get the classes attention, "Okay, okay! Settle down now, settle down!" he spoke up. The lecturer was a pompous, middle-aged man, with a bad hairpiece that did not even look like hair, who dressed in dowdy, tweed clothes and had no social or personal life outside the lecture hall.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Steve asked Kate, noticing her sudden change in mood.

She looked down to her notebook, "I have to talk to you, after class is over…" she told him quietly, "It's important."

"So, you're breaking up with me?" he said in disbelief, looking down to her since he stood about a foot taller than her, "Just two hours ago you agreed to marrying me! Who's the guy, Kate?" Steve questioned her.

Kate scoffed in disbelief, "What guy?" she questioned Steve and frowned at him as passersby looked to them having their domestic in the middle of the corridor, outside the library.

"There's obviously a guy for you to say yes and then break up with me this fast."

She sighed and swallowed, looking down to her feet, "It's Tony…" she replied quietly, "I did always like him, I just…I didn't want to get hurt by him. I told him that we, all of this was fake…last night we just…lay together. I felt connected to him." Kate smiled to herself and then looked up at Steve, "I'm sorry Steve."

Steve stood there blinking as he processed what had just happened, "So, you're playing me and Tony now?"

"No!" Kate hissed, "I was never with you!" she shook her head and began to walk away from Steve, sighing and scoffing as she weaved through the passing students.

Steve took off after Kate and grabbed her arm, turning her to face him before he spoke up, "You said for now."

She looked back to him and furrowed her brows, "What are you talking about?" she questioned and frowned down at his hand on her arm, gripping her slightly, "And please, take your hand off of me."

"You said we were fake for now, there was a possibility we could be together."

"A possibility!" Kate hissed quickly, then she chuckled, "Is this why you proposed to me?" Kate raised her brows at Steve, "Because, that's a little pathetic…" she told him, nodding, "Also, I know I said I would wait until marriage to have sex, but…I'm no virgin." Kate smirked and brushed Steve's hand off her arm, "See you around." she shook her head, leaving properly this time.

Getting back to her room, she found Tony there, just reading through one of her books. He looked up at her and smiled gently, "Hey! My class got cancelled this morning, wanna go out for a bite?" he asked her softly, "I was bored so I started reading…what the hell is this book?" he asked and chuckled a little.

"It's called Pride & Prejudice." Kate replied and smiled to Tony, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his forehead, "There is a movie version, with Colin Firth in, as Mr Darcy." Kate commented, "And, I broke up with Steve…" she added nonchalantly.

"Colin Firth…wait, you broke up with Steve? What happened?"

"He proposed to me…that was the shortest engagement ever, I'd say…" Kate sighed and lay on the bed, next to Tony and bit her lip before she added, "I told him about us. He didn't take it too well."

"Yeah…he's just jealous of me, I get to be with you, live with you…" Tony smirked, setting the book down, open on his chest.

"I don't know Tony…he proposed to me, I think he just wanted to marry me to have sex with me…" she said softly and swallowed a little.

Tony leaned up a little and put his hand onto Kate's hip, resting his head on his fist, "Do you think so?" he asked her, frowning.

"I did tell him that I was waiting for marriage before having sex." Kate shrugged and began to trace pattern on Tony's chest, "That was only to put off having to answer to him asking me for it."

Tony frowned and shook his head, "You know, I heard there's a party happening on campus tonight, the Seniors are having their six kegger party tonight. We should go crash it." Tony smiled to Kate, "It'll make you feel better, and you'll be with me, all the girls will be totally jealous, and so will the guys…"

"You want me to go to a party with you, so all the girls can glare at me? And you think that will make me feel better?" Kate chuckled a little and gently pressed her lips to Tony's, "Okay!" she giggled then and cuddled up with Tony, "We should go and have a good time!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"Will you relax, you're so stiff you're like a pe…"

"Tony!" Kate gasped and looked to him as they entered the party. The reason she was so stiff was because she had never been to crash someone's party before, and this was the first time she'd been seen out with Tony. Kate had had a prudish upbringing, due to her extremely Catholic mother. Her mother had instilled those Catholic values into her five children; three boys and her two girls, Rachel and Caitlin. Since then, Kate had been thinking about everything in two ways, the Kate way and the Catholic way, and the Catholic way nearly always won out.

"Alright, I get it, but it's not as though you haven't seen one before." Tony smirked to her and placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her into the party with him. As they entered the house, Tony glanced around to see which guys were looking over Kate and then him, and to see which girls were glaring at Kate.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me of that…" she glanced over her shoulder to him and smirked a little before she twirled around and quickly pecked his cheek before walking backwards, straight into one of the cheerleaders, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Kate quickly looked to the girl with her cheeks flushed, "I didn't mean to…" she bit her lip a little.

Just before Tony suspected the girl was about to get nasty on Kate, he stepped in, "I'm sorry, that was my fault. My girlfriend was just answering a question." Tony smiled, flashing his trademark DiNozzo smile to the girl, who's glare changed within three seconds and she beamed at Tony, forgetting all about Kate.

"You're on the team, aren't you?" she fawned to him, "I'm Jocelyn." the cheerleader smiled to Tony.

"That, I am." Tony smiled to her and glanced to Kate, "I'm Anthony DiNozzo, this is Kate." Tony beamed and smiled to Kate, "Lets get some drinks, huh?" he asked her.

"Sure. Lets." Kate replied, shortly as they began walking away, Kate in the lead, "Tony, what's the deal? Why did we come here?" she asked him sadly, looking up at him, "I'd much rather just take you home and get you into bed…and be with you, alone." she told him, biting her lip.

"Alone? In bed?" he smiled gently.

"Yeah." Kate replied, "Our first time, together."

Tony smiled and nodded, wrapping his arm around Kate's shoulder and she smiled up to him, "Katie, I love you."

Kate looked up at Tony and she blinked a little, "What?"

"I said, I love you."

"Tony, please don't." Kate swallowed and shook her head, "I know you may think you mean it, but you don't, Tony. Please don't say it. Not yet."

Tony nodded and he sighed a little, "But, I do." he said softly, "I know that we've only known each other a few weeks, but really Katie, I do love you."

"Tony, please."

He looked to her and sighed, "I know, I'll get us some drinks. Punch is good right?" he smiled to her and softly headed off to go to the punch bowl to get them their drinks.

Kate sighed a little and she watched Tony leaving to get the drinks, she bit her lip a little as she saw Steve there with a girl, for once. She smiled a little to him and gently waved to him slightly before she gently looked back over to Tony who was just filling the cups with the punch. Kate softly frowned a little when she saw the same cheerleader moving towards him and she was smiling brightly.

Steve watched Kate and he moved towards her, leaving the girl with her friends. Kate turned back and saw that Steve was moving to talk with her, she swallowed a little cleared her throat, "Hi Steve..." she looked up at him as he appeared at her side.

"Katie..." he smiled brightly, "How are you doing?" he asked her, knowing the cheerleader was flirting deeply with Tony, and he knew that they would end up doing something together, especially if the cheerleader got Tony that drunk.

"I'm good. Here with Tony, it's our first time out in public together." she smiled.

"Good! Good for you."

"We...we want to do things tonight." Kate blushed a little.

"You mean, you're going to have sex, huh?" Steve nudged her and chuckled to her, "Good going, Todd!" he yelled over the party din and smirked down to her then, "Make sure you got the condoms handy, eh?"

"Yeah, we're gonna have sex!" Tony called over to Steve, his arm draped around the cheerleader's shoulders, holding up two cups of punch and slurring his words.

Kate turned just as she saw Tony planting a sloppy, drunken kiss on the cheerleader's lips and she giggled, blushing as Kate dropped her drink, and felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She stormed past Steve and out into the corridor, thinking of something to say to Tony when she could pull him aside and speak with him. Alone. Standing in the corridor, Kate sighed and she frowned, leaning back against the wall, looking down to her feet until she saw another pair of feet come into focus.

"Kate, you know how Tony can be…" Steve told her and was looking to her sympathetically.

"Steve, please. Stop."

"But you said so yourself, that he's just bad. With other women, he can't be trusted."

"I just don't know." Kate sighed before she covered her face with her hands until she swallowed and looked at Steve again, "He's going to sleep with her, isn't he?" she asked him and frowned, not knowing if she wanted to hear the truth or not, but bracing herself anyway for it to come.

Steve didn't take long before he nodded a little, "Yeah. Sorry Kate."

Kate shook her head then and looked up at Steve before she pushed herself forwards and leaned in to kiss him before she felt him reciprocate and push her back against the wall she'd pushed off from.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Looking up at Steve as he looked over his shoulder at her, getting out his dorm key, Kate didn't even feel a pang of guilt or anything for Tony. He'd just been fawning all over one of the slutty cheerleaders and she'd witnessed the whole thing, Tony had been incredibly intoxicated and she knew he would end up back at a dorm; theirs or this cheerleaders room. Which is part of the reason Kate did not want to go back to her own shared dorm room, in case of walking in on Tony and this whore.

She smiled at Steve as he moved his hand around her back, to the small and guided her inside his dorm. She looked around as he closed the door and she bit her lip before she felt Steve's arms wrap around her tiny waist and his lips attached themselves indefinitely to her neck as he began to kiss her there. Kissing that special spot below her ear to turn her on. Of course her eyes fluttered over immediately as she felt Steve's lips pressing against her pressure point, his arms around her waist holding himself flush against her back.

Before she had the chance to moan out because what Steve was doing to her neck was actually starting to get her turned on, Kate found herself face to face with the man in question, her lips pressed against hers in a kiss that was not so chaste. The two were almost fused together by their lips, if it wasn't for the low humming and breeze from the air conditioner, the room might have set alight with the heat that was already emanating from them.

"God, Kate. You don't know how long I've waited for you to come to your senses and be with me." Steve told her between kisses as he ran his hands along her sides before he slipped them under the material of her shirt. She gave a soft moan in response, is fingers were raspy on her skin, as she would imagine a cat if it had been licking her sides, "You're so hot, Kate." he told her, "I wanna take you right now. Bed, lets go." he grabbed for her hand and tugged for her to go with him into his small yet, cozy bedroom.

She looked up at him and swallowed, tears were clouding in the corners of her eyes as she looked at Steve, looming above her, "Steve, I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?" he scoffed lightly and raised a brow at her.

"I have to find Tony." she told him, trying to break away from his light grasp on her arm.

"Tony's with that skank, Kate...lets have some fun."

"Steve, please, I have to go to him." she said gently, swallowing again as her tears threatened to flow freely from her eyes, "Let me go to him. I have to make this right." she explained and waited on him letting her free. He didn't.

"This is right. Us." he smiled down to her.

"It's not Steve, it's not."

He scoffed again and looked to her with furrowed brows now, "What? You were leading me on?"

"I didn't mean to, I was just so mad that I saw Tony with that cheerleader...I wanted to make him jealous, okay?" she sniffed, "Now can I just go!" she hissed and in return she received a cold, harsh slap across her face.

"Let the girl go, Steve." came a voice from the doorway.

Kate wheeled her head around, her hand to her cheek and tears in her eyes. She looked to the doorway and saw Tony standing there, "Tony!" she looked over him, more relieved than ever to see him there, covered in some kind of stains, no doubt from the extremely drunken cheerleader he'd partied with before.

"Kate, stand over there." he told her and glared at Steve, willing him to make him let go of her.

"Oh, her knight in shining armour returns, huh?" Steve chortled to himself and basically shoved Kate over to where Tony had told her to stand, "You wanna settle this like men, DiNozzo? I should have warned you not to drink and hang around those girls. You know, Kate..." he turned to face her, "You should get him tested, see what he's picked up and from which slut!"

Tony was quick on his feet and threw a punch at Steve, jabbing him right in the side of his face. Hard. He saw Steve reeling backwards and heard Kate gasp in the few milliseconds after it had actually happened, given his drunken stupor. Tony swallowed as he saw Steve turn to look at him and saw his arm rear back as if he were ready to punch the Italian square in the face, so Tony closed his eyes and ducked. The blow did not come to his face, nor any other part of his body. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kate standing in front of him; between he and Steve, and Steve looking at her with a soft expression.

"Don't do it Steve." she told him and semi lied, "You don't want to lower yourself down to Tony's level." she looked over her shoulder at Tony and she bit her lip a little before she pretended to sound stern, "You and I need to talk. Come on." she told him and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him away from Steve and out of the dorm room so they could actually talk.

When they got down the hall, away from Steve and the party, Kate looked to Tony, "What happened tonight Tony? I won't be mad if you tell me you slept with her."

He let out a sigh, long and hard and then shook his head, "Kate..." he stopped and reached gently for her hand, "I didn't...I-I couldn't." he pulled her towards him softly and then gently backed her against the wall just along from where their room was, "I saw your face when I was leaving with her...she made out with me a little but all I could think of was you." he stroked back her hair from her ace, "I couldn't do that to you Kate." he smiled to her, "I love you."

Hearing Tony say it again made her breath hitch in her throat, but she finally mustered up the courage and volume to reply, "I love you too." she smiled tenderly up at him as he leaned in for a soft kiss, chaste and loving. Kate, at that moment knew that Tony was being genuine, he was finally growing up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Kate sighed as they entered their dorm room and she looked to Tony in the dim light, "Thank you." she told him and smiled a little. She saw Tony nod and she blushed a little, "Tony..." she sighed, not wanting to ask but she knew she had to, as it was about to define their relationship, "Did anything with happen with...?" Tony looked to Kate and winced. He bent his head down and sighed. She felt the lump catch in her throat and she bit her lip to prevent herself from crying.

"No..." he told her.

"No?" she looked to him, with a confused expression etched across her face, "But..."

"I know. I have a reputation to keep up, Kate...but, I love you and I wouldn't ever sleep with some other girl while I'm with you." he looked to her before reaching for her hand and smiling tenderly, "I mean that."

"You wouldn't?" she looked up at him, seeing the genuine truth in his eyes. She saw the nod Tony gave her and she smiled up at him, gently moving closer to his face, building up to the inevitable that had been waiting to happen. She pressed her lips to his. Kate moved her hand to Tony's face, touching his cheek as they shared their kiss.

"Kate, I love you, I really do." Tony told her tenderly, touching her face with his fingers, he then told her, "I'm in love with you."

Looking into his eyes, Kate felt her heart miss a beat, and she found herself whispering to him, "I want to make love with you..." it just came out and she didn't think twice about it. With Tony, it would feel so right for her to lose her virginity to him, because that's what would be happening.

Softly, Tony pressed his lips to Kate's and slowly pressed her down and back onto the bed. Her bed. She moved her hands to his shoulders and smiled as she felt his lips once again press to hers. Tony was laying beside her, kissing her softly as she tugged at his shirt she was trying to pull it off. Kate knew how much Tony had wanted her from the day she had agreed on being his girlfriend, and now that feeling was mutual between them. She was ready to be with him, in every sense.

Tony looked down at Kate before he gently touched her cheek, he peppered her jawline with kisses before her leaned up and pulled off his shirt, revealing to her his toned torso, ripped from hours spent training in the gym and on the court. He felt her fingers trail the contours of his pecs and she smiled up at him when he gazed down into her hazel eyes. They were burning; amber, russet and chocolate. Tony knew then and there that Kate was most definitely the one for him.

Once again, Tony pressed his lips to Kate's before he tested her, lifting up her shirt to see if she were ready to take the next step with him, no regrets. Just love. She agreed, nodding to him before arching up to him and allowing Tony to remove her shirt, catching sight of the chill that quickly spread chills across her chest and down her arms. Kate pulled Tony down into her, feeling his skin against her own before she bit her lip, reaching her hand behind herself to unhook the clasp of her bra.

"Kate, just tell me if you're ready. We don't have to go all the way..." Tony whispered to her, softly.

"I want to.." she smiled, whispering back before she kissed his lips gently and lay back down, "I want to." she repeated.

It didn't take the pair long before they were both naked, in each other's arms. Kate laying underneath Tony. Tony with his arms protectively around her head as he gazed down to her lovingly. Tony knew how it would hurt Kate, he'd saw it plenty of times before with other girls he's slept with, so he pushed into her slowly, and not fully yet. With Tony being gentle, Kate felt more relaxed, she could trust him and she loved him, it didn't hurt her as much.

By the time she wrapped her legs around his waist, they had developed their own rhythm and were rocking against each other, moaning, clawing and kissing one another so intensely, they forgot the world around them. Kate and Tony got lost in their moment of love for one another. It was all just perfect for them both. And, as Tony pulled out of Kate as he released, she smiled to him, pulling his head down onto her now heaving chest and she ran her fingers through his hair, "I told you, I'm a lot of fun in college...and I can see myself in years to come, saying the exact same thing; I was a lot of fun in college..." she smirked before pressing her lips to the top of Tony's head and closing her eyes, feeling his breathing even out as he drifted off in her arms.

**End.**


End file.
